Kakashi's Question
by muttjc2003
Summary: Kakashi and Naruto our walking to Kakashi's apartment, when Kakashi asks Naruto if he loves him. How will Naruto respond? Read to find out... ;)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys, this is going to be a Kakashi x Naruto fanfic. So, if you don't like boy x boy just don't read this and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at any of it's characters.

Warning: This will probably turn into a lemon towards the end, so read at your own risk. There will also be some Sakura bashing. Enjoy!

One hot afternoon, after Team 7 was done training they sat under a tree to cool off in the shade. While Sasuke was trying to push off Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were just leaning on each other napping peacefully. That is until the annoying pink haired brat started yelling at Sasuke asking, "Why don't you love me Sasuke?" and Sasuke would just reply with a grunt of annoyance. Soon after, Naruto and Kakashi stood up to help Sasuke with the bothersome girl. "Sakura why don't you just leave Sasuke alone? He is never going to love you so you should just give up already." Naruto said to Sakura, smirking when he saw tears start to well up in her eyes. Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's words and agreed wholeheartedly.

Later that day you could find the three guys of Team Kakashi eating ramen at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. "So, why did you two help me with Sakura?" Sasuke asked honestly curious as to why they would help him. "Well we couldn't just leave you to suffer. That would mean one strong member of our team would probably want to leave and we can't have that, now can we?" Kakashi answered smiling under his mask and Naruto nodded in agreement. Sasuke's eyes widened at what he just heard and chuckled happy that his strength was finally acknowledged by somebody other than his fanclub. Once the three were finished with their ramen Sasuke said, "Goodnight, guys." and left.

Naruto followed Kakashi to his apartment and once they were inside Naruto plopped onto the couch exhausted. Kakashi smiled and sat down next to him pulling Naruto onto his lap. Naruto turned towards Kakashi, so he was straddling him and cuddled into his chest sighing happily. Kakashi kissed the top of his head and nuzzled his face against Naruto's soft golden locks. Kakashi smiled and started to doze off along with Naruto.

The next morning Kakashi woke up to a foot on his shoulder and a boy dangling over the side of the couch. Kakashi chuckled at the sight of his lover being sprawled all over him and the couch. Naruto woke up to the sound of Kakashi chuckling and looked up to see what he was laughing about when he noticed he was hanging off the couch. When he tried to get up he ended up slipping and when he felt himself falling he expected to hit the floor, but before he did he felt two long arms wrap around him and opened his eyes to see Kakashi's one eye looking down at him and smiled. Naruto was happy to know that Kakashi was there for him even if it was just for a simple slip of the hand. Kakashi started to laugh and put Naruto back on the couch leaning over him he pulled down his mask and quickly pecked Naruto on the lips before walking off to take a shower.

Naruto laid there for a few minutes before he heard the water shut off and decided to get up so he could also take a shower. "Hey, Kakashi did you use up all the hot water?" Naruto asked. "No, there should be enough left for you." Kakashi said over his shoulder catching a glimpse of Naruto pulling his shirt over his head. "Ahh. Naruto don't do that to me so early in the morning." Kakashi said liking what we was seeing. Naruto just looked back at him and smirked. "Stop being a pervert already and finished getting dressed, I'll be out in a few minutes." Naruto said also liking what he saw when he looked back at Kakashi that who was still half naked.

Once Naruto and Kakashi were both done getting ready they headed to the bridge to meet up with Sasuke and Sakura for the day's training. Kakashi and Naruto waited for the two and saw Sasuke walking over first. "Goodmorning Sasuke teme." Naruto said cheerfully. "Goodmorning, dobe." Sasuke countered smirking. Kakashi laughed at their childish behavior. Naruto looked at his lover smiling and Sasuke just looked up at Kakashi questioningly. "Where's the forehead?" Kakashi asked referring to Sakura. "Who cares." Sasuke and Naruto said and the same time and they all laughed.

When Sakura finally decided to show up they all glared at her. "Where were you, you were supposed to be hear two and a half hours ago?" Kakashi asked angrily. Sakura just looked up at him smirking and said, "It's none of your business." Kakashi glared daggers at her and Naruto walked over to him and pulled him away trying to relax him so he wouldn't murder the pink haired slut. "Calm down Kakashi you wouldn't want to have her death on your hands." Naruto said jokingly making Kakashi smile. "Okay, I'm good thanks love." Kakashi said looking Naruto in the eyes and kissed him tenderly before going back to where Sasuke was alone with the pink haired monster.

"About time, Kakashi sensei." Sakura said sneering and Kakashi sped behind her putting a kunai against her throat and said, "Do you want to say that again?" Naruto and Sasuke didn't even try to stop him because they were both enjoying seeing Sakura shake in fear. Kakashi smirked and pulled away from her. Sakura ran away crying saying that they were all horrible people. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke all laughed, then Kakashi said that they could skip practice today and just go home. "Okay then, well I will see you guys later, goodbye." Sasuke said waving over his shoulder. "Bye Sasuke teme!" Naruto yelled waving at Sasuke's retreating back.

Kakashi stood there waiting for Naruto and when Naruto turned around he started walking back to his apartment with Naruto following right behind him. "Naruto, do you love me?" Kakashi asked out of the blue, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear Naruto say it. "What, of course I love you Kakashi." Naruto answered a little surprised by the sudden question and ran up to his lover's side looking at him. Kakashi smiled from the answer he got and picked Naruto up bridal style running all the way back to his apartment at full speed. Naruto yelped by the sudden action and held onto Kakashi quickly not wanting to be dropped, although he knew Kakashi would never do that to him.

Once Kakashi reached the inside of his apartment and locked the door he gently set Naruto down on the couch. Kakashi leaned down and started to kiss Naruto passionately, Kakashi moaned into the kiss savoring the flavor of Naruto's sweet mouth. Naruto moaned loving the feeling of Kakashi's tongue rubbing against his own. Naruto and Kakashi broke apart so they could take off all of their clothes, once they were both completely naked Kakashi lowered his body and started to grind his manhood against Naruto's. They both moaned out in pleasure and Naruto started to nip on Kakashi's collarbone, loving the reaction he got out of Kakashi.

Kakashi pushed Naruto onto the floor so he could have more room. Naruto gasped at the sudden action and looked up at Kakashi with lust in his eyes. Kakashi crawled over Naruto until his dick was right above the young boy's mouth and said, "Suck, love." Naruto eagerly leant forward sticking out his small pink tongue tasting the precum coming from Kakashi's dick. Kakashi moaned at the action and bucked his hips a little shoving the tip of his huge cock into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto started to suck Kakashi at a slow pace wanting Kakashi to thrust into his throat, Naruto thought it was hot when Kakashi fucked his mouth and got even harder just thinking about it. Kakashi started to thrust his dick into Naruto's mouth knowing the boy loved it and in all honesty he couldn't complain because it brought pleasure to both of them. Naruto moaned sending vibrations up Kakashi's cock causing Kakashi to growl deep in his throat. "Naruto, I-I'm going to c-cum soon." Kakashi panted out struggling to form coherent words. Naruto started to suck harder and a few seconds later Kakashi came deeply in his throat moaning out loudly and thrusting a few last times riding out his orgasm. Naruto drank all of Kakashi's cum loving the salty taste of it, Naruto licked his lips and scooted backwards reaching Kakashi's face. He leaned up and started to kiss Kakashi, Kakashi could taste himself inside of Naruto's mouth growing hard at the thought.

"Kakashi, I need you." Naruto said lust lacing his voice. Kakashi nodded and stood up picking Naruto up and carrying him to his bedroom. Kakashi set Naruto onto the bed and grabbed the lube that was in the nightstand next to his bed. Naruto laid there watching Kakashi smother three of his fingers in the clear liquid. Kakashi walked back to Naruto and said huskily, "Get on your hands and knees Naruto." Naruto got on his hands and knees waiting for the first finger to enter his ass. Kakashi got on the bed and slowly pushed one of his fingers into Naruto's tight ass. Naruto moaned wanting to be filled even more, after a few thrusts Kakashi added his second finger starting to scissor Naruto. Naruto started fucking himself on the fingers so Kakashi finally added the third finger, knowing he found Naruto's prostate because Naruto screamed out his name.

Kakashi pulled out all of his fingers and Naruto whimpered at the loss of being filled. Soon after Kakashi had pushed his dick all the way into Naruto hitting his sweet spot dead on and Naruto screamed out in pleasure. Kakashi started to slowly thrust into Naruto moaning at the feeling of the tight heat around his cock. Naruto met everyone of his thrusts with excellent timing and they both cried out in pleasure. Kakashi quickly moved his hand around Naruto's waist and grabbed the young boy's leaking cock starting to pump it softly. Naruto fell forward, no longer able to hold up his body from the amount of pleasure his body was receiving. "K-Kakashi I-I'm going t-to cum s-soon." Naruto grunted out. Kakashi started to thrust harder, hitting Naruto's prostate hard causing the boy to climax all over his hand and the bed sheets, feeling Naruto's muscles clamp around his cock made Kakashi cum once again. They both collapsed onto the bed to exhausted to move.

After a few minutes of trying to catch their breaths Kakashi got up and covered them both with comforter and lying back down. Naruto quickly snuggled up into Kakashi's chest and sighed contentedly. "I love you Naruto." Kakashi said sleepily and smiling. Naruto looked up at his lover and said, "I love you too Kakashi." He then cuddled back into the warm chest and fell asleep smiling. Kakashi kissed the top of his head and fell asleep shortly after too.

Author's Note: Wow, that was tiring. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks for reading. :D


	2. Kakashi's Love

Author's Note: Well the only reason I'm writing this is because one of my lovely reviewers said I should update, so here it is. Oh, and if I wasn't clear enough before this is a Kakashi x Naruto and there IS Sakura bashing, so don't freaking read this if you don't like that stuff. Thanks for reading.

Warning: This will just be a fluffy boy x boy fanfic AND there will be Sakura bashing, don't like don't read. Simple as that. Enjoy! :)

The next morning, Kakashi woke up to see a beautiful sleeping face laying on his chest. He gently picked up Naruto and moved him to the other side of the bed so he wouldn't wake him up. Kakashi walked over to the bathroom and took a quick hot shower and brushed his teeth. After he was done getting ready he went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for himself and Naruto.

Naruto woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, he walked over to the kitchen and saw Kakashi standing over the stove cooking bacon. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist, nuzzling his face into the warm back. "Goodmorning Naruto." Kakashi said turning around and hugging Naruto back. "Goodmorning Kakashi. I'm going to take a quick shower." Kakashi nodded saying, "Breakfast will be ready when you're out."

After Naruto finished dressing and brushing his teeth, he walked back to the kitchen and sat down at the dining table looking at the food before him smiling. "This looks great Kakashi." Kakashi smiled and said, "Let's just hope it tastes as good as it looks and smells." Naruto laughed at that and picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite of it. "It tastes fine." Naruto said smiling. "Well that's good." Kakashi said admiring Naruto's smiling face.

Once they finished breakfast and washed the dishes they started walking to the bridge where they met up with Sasuke and Sakura. "Well look who's finally on time." Kakashi said smirking, looking at Sakura. "Yeah, whatever Kakashi sensei." Sakura said looking at her sensei. "So, what are we going to do today Kakashi sensei?" Sasuke asked. "Since we didn't end up training yesterday, that is what we are going to do today." Kakashi answered smiling. "Naruto and Sasuke will be one team, Sakura you will be with me." Kakashi said glaring at the ugly kunoichi. "Go easy on her Kakashi, you know she is weak." Naruto said smirking. "Yeah, yeah I know love." Kakashi said pecking Naruto on the cheek. "Go beat Sasuke." Naruto ran off with Sasuke to go spar.

Sakura started walking to an empty spot in the training grounds. While Sakura was looking away from Kakashi he quickly made a shadow clone and jumped into a nearby tree pulling out his Icha Icha Paradise book. His clone followed behind her and suddenly ran up and started to attack her, Sakura jumped just in time before she got hit with a kunai. Kakashi smirked surprised that the weak kunoichi was actually able to dodge his simple attack.

Kakashi looked up from his book looking at his young lover sparring with Sasuke. Kakashi smiled when he saw Naruto fly across the field, Naruto then jumped up and ran full speed at Sasuke yelling out, "Multi- Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kakashi then laughed when Sasuke was knocked down and covered with a pile of Naruto's.

Kakashi decided that they had trained for long enough and called them all over so they could rest. Kakashi sat down with Naruto next to him, Kakashi then pulled Naruto in between his legs so Naruto's back could lean against his chest. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned his head against his lover's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat. Kakashi put his chin on Naruto's head and watched birds fly around. Sasuke was resting against a tree several feet away from them appearing to be sleeping. Sakura walked over to him and sat next to him. "Sakura, can you leave your presence is making me sick to my stomach." Sasuke said glaring at her. Sakura started to cry and ran away leaving the other three members of Team Kakashi to rest in peace.

Kakashi and Naruto fell asleep in each other's arms while Sasuke just sat there watching the clouds drift by. When the sun started to set Sasuke decided that he should probably wake Naruto and Kakashi sensei up before it got too dark. "You guys, wake up it's getting late." Sasuke said shaking the two up from their peaceful slumber. Naruto grumbled and snuggled into Kakashi's chest further. Kakashi opened his eye to show Sasuke that he was awake. Sasuke just smirked and walked away saying, "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow." Kakashi smiled and picked Naruto up making sure not to wake his young lover up.

Once Kakashi reached his apartment he set Naruto on the bed and covered him with blankets so he wouldn't get cold. Kakashi then ran to Ichiraku's Ramen to get some dinner for Naruto and himself, Kakashi runs back to his apartment making sure not to spill any of the ramen he just bought. Kakashi locks the door behind him and sets all of the bowls of ramen he got on the dining room table.

Kakashi walked into his room and kneeled by Naruto. "Naruto wake up, I got us ramen for dinner." Kakashi said looking down at Naruto. "Ramen!" Yelled Naruto jumping up from his sleeping position. Kakashi chuckled at his lover's actions and then started walking back to the dining table with Naruto right behind him. "Wow, you got a lot!" Naruto exclaimed with bright eyes, Kakashi just looked at him and said, "Well, you eat a lot." Naruto smiled up at him and replied, "It's just too good to stop after one bowl." Naruto and Kakashi sat down at the table and began to eat their bowls of ramen.

After dinner Kakashi threw the styrofoam bowls away and walked over to where Naruto sat on the couch. It looked like Naruto was deep in thought, so Kakashi decided he would ask him about it later.

Inside Naruto's Mind

 _"Hey Kurama?" Naruto asked. "Yes Naruto." The demon fox replied. "Do you like Kakashi?" Naruto asked slightly worried of the answer he would get. "Well, I think he is too old for you and a pervert, but I can tell that he loves you and would probably do anything to save you, if something bad happened." Kurama answered truthfully in his deep voice. "Really? I'm happy you don't hate him." Naruto said smiling brightly at the huge fox. "So, what else did you come here for Naruto?" Kurama asked knowing that was not the only thing on Naruto's mind. "I wanted to know if when Kakashi and I have sex, can you feel it?" Naruto said blushing and looking away. Kurama let out a deep laugh and said, "No, I can't but I can hear you two." Naruto looked up at him blushing a deep scarlet and said, "Well cover your ears you damn fox. You are as perverted as that Pervy Sage." Naruto said smiling at Kurama. Kurama just looked down at him and smiled back showing all of his sharp teeth. "I'll talk to you later, bye Kurama." Naruto said waving. "Goodbye Naruto." Kurama said going back to sleep._

Back to Kakashi

Naruto was smiling and mumbling things under his breath about the fox, Kakashi watched him smirking. "So, what were you thinking about?" Kakashi asked curiously. "Oh, I was just talking to Kurama, about stuff." Naruto said blushing. "What kind of stuff?" Kakashi asked his curiosity peaked when he saw Naruto blush. "I-it wasn't anything i-important." Naruto stuttered out looking away. "Come on Naruto, you can tell me." Kakashi said smiling at the boy's actions. "No, it doesn't matter." Naruto said blushing deeply. "Fine. Don't tell me." Kakashi said pouting and crossing his arms. Naruto looked at him said, "You are such a kid." Kakashi smiled and grabbed Naruto pulling him onto his lap.

Naruto cuddled into Kakashi's chest and hummed in contentment. Kakashi looked down at Naruto and said, "I love you Naruto." Naruto looked up at him and said, "I love you too." He then closed his eyes and dozed off along with Kakashi.

A few hours later Naruto woke up and he was still on Kakashi, Kakashi hadn't woken up so Naruto gently slid off of him. Naruto only woke up because he had been having dream where he saw his mom Kushina dying trying to save him as a baby. Then he saw his dad Minato try to save Kushina and him from being killed but ended up also Naruto thought back on his dream he started to cry and kneeled down on the floor with his hands covering his face.

Kakashi woke up to the sound of crying and was surprised to see Naruto kneeling on the floor before him holding his face and crying. Kakashi kneeled down next to Naruto and asked, "Naruto what happened, are you okay?" Naruto nodded and said, "I just had a bad dream." Kakashi was a little relieved to see that Naruto wasn't hurt but then asked, "Do you want to tell me about your dream?" Naruto looked up at his lover with tear stained cheeks and nodded. "I dreamt about my mom and dad dying trying to save me." Naruto said sadly looking down sniffling.

Kakashi lifted Naruto's chin and wiped away his tears hating to see his lover in such despair. Kakashi didn't know what to say so he just wrapped his arms around Naruto and started to rock him back and forth. Naruto stopped crying and enjoyed the warmth Kakashi gave off and cuddled closer to him. "Thank you." Naruto said softly. Kakashi just wrapped his arms tighter around Naruto. "It's alright now love, so close your eyes." Kakashi said softly holding Naruto. Naruto did as he was told and whispered loud enough for Kakashi to hear, "I love you." Kakashi smiled and said, "I love you too Naruto."


	3. I Do Love You

Author's Note: Oh boy, I was reading through some of my fics and this happened to be one of them… let's just say I'm not proud of this one. This will be the _**last**_ **chapter** , simply so I can be done with it. Thank you to everybody that seemed to actually enjoy this short little fic. It is appreciated, hopefully my writing has improved, so I can finish it off strong.

Warnings: Kakanaru, smut.

Naruto was wrapped in Kakashi's arms, enjoying the warmth and love he could feel radiating off of the man. After his nightmare Naruto couldn't fall back asleep, thoughts of his parents death still flashing in his mind. Shifting on Kakashi's lap, he was now straddling the older man, "Kakashi?" He purred. Kakashi opened his eye and looked down at Naruto, "Something wrong?" He asked. "No, I just want you to fuck me." Naruto said smirking as he ground his hips down on Kakashi's cock. Kakashi groaned softly, "Is that so?" He breathed, pushing his hips up. "Yesss." Naruto hissed.

Kakashi picked Naruto up, Naruto's legs wrapping around his waist, and moved them over to his bedroom. He lowered them both onto the bed and pulled off his mask and hitai-ate. Kakashi leaned down and kissed Naruto, his tongue pushing for entrance, which Naruto allowed easily. Tongues fighting for dominance and searching hot caverns, Kakashi unwrapped Naruto's legs from around him and hooked his fingers into the boy's waist band. Pulling the pants and boxers off he freed Naruto's straining arousal. Naruto moaned into his mouth and dragged his nails down Kakashi's back. Kakashi pulled away and kneeled between Naruto's legs, grabbing the leaking cock he licked the head. Naruto bucked and pulled at Kakashi's hair, shivering from the pleasure. Kakashi took in more of the cock, his throat relaxing as he ran his tongue along the base. Naruto moaned loudly and thrust his hips up fucking Kakashi's throat. Kakashi used his hands to hold Naruto's hips down and pulled away a soft 'pop' following. Naruto whimpered as the cool air hit his arousal.

Kakashi undressed and tugged Naruto's shirt off, pushing the boy further back on the bed. "Turn over, Naruto." He ordered voice thick with need. Naruto flipped and ground down on the mattress, looking for relief. Kakashi moaned at the sight, putting three fingers in front of Naruto's mouth he ordered him to suck. Naruto took in the digits, his tongue circling and dragging across the pale fingers thoroughly coating them in saliva. Kakashi brought them back and spreading Naruto's legs he pushed one into the tight entrance. Naruto shuddered and pushed back on the finger, "Kakashi, more." He begged. Kakashi added the second finger scissoring them before he thrust in the final one. Naruto cried out as his prostate was struck, Kakashi stroked his cock as he watched the young shinobi fuck himself on his fingers.

Pulling them out he lined his cock with the hot entrance and pushed in with one hard thrust. Naruto screamed out in pleasure and clawed at the sheets, Kakashi thrust back in and hit Naruto's sweet spot. Moaning Kakashi savored the tight heat surrounding his throbbing member. "Shit, you're so tight Naruto." He grunted as he slammed back in. Naruto met each of Kakashi's thrusts and cried out when he felt Kakashi's hand grab his cock. Stroking the leaking member, Kakashi leaned down and whispered, "Cum for me."

Naruto tightened around Kakashi as he came, his seed shooting onto the sheets and Kakashi's hand. His eyes shut tight and head bent low. Kakashi moaned softly as he came in Naruto, filling him with his hot semen. Pulling out he collapsed next to Naruto, "The things you do to me." He said pulling the panting boy closer. Naruto laughed as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi, his face pressed into the smooth chest. Kakashi ran his hand across Naruto's back soothingly and pulled the comforter over them.

"Just know that I do love you." Naruto mumbled sleepily. Kakashi smiled, "And I you."

Author's Note: Short but sweet, no?


End file.
